Captain Johnathon Rice The First Avenger
by avengerrice100
Summary: young man name James pax, was short black man in new york with out everyone hating him... but when red skull plan to used artifact called the "Tesseract" as an energy-source for world domination, and kipping princess snow white. it up him which who is transformed into the super-soldier Captain Johnathon Rice to save the day on first adventure of his life.
1. Chapter 1

[_first lines; in the Arctic_]

**Search Team Leader**: Are you the guys from Washington?

**SHIELD Tech**: You get many other visitors out here?

**SHIELD Lieutenant**: How long have you been on site?

**Search Team Leader**: Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago.

**SHIELD Lieutenant**: How come nobody spotted it before?

**Search Team Leader**: It's really not that surprising. This landscape's changing all the time. You got any ideas what this thing is exactly?

**SHIELD Lieutenant**: I don't know. It's probably a weather balloon.

**Search Team Leader**: I don't think so. You know we don't have the equipment for a job like this.

**SHIELD Tech**: How long before we can start craning it out?

**Search Team Leader**: I don't think you quite understand. You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane!

[_as the shot widens we see a massive frozen ship revealed_]

[_after breaking into the metal aircraft_]

**SHIELD Lieutenant**: [_speaking into his comm_] Base, we're in. [_looking around_] What is this? [_The technician nearly slipps on the ice covering the ground_] Careful.

**SHIELD Tech**: [_finding the frozen shield of Captain Johnathon Rice]_

_Lieutenant! What is it?_

_**SHIELD Lieutenant**__: My God! [into his earpiece] Base, give me a line to the Colonel._

_**Voice from Earpiece**__: It's 3 a.m., sir._

_**SHIELD Lieutenant**__: I don't care what time it is. This one's waited long enough._

_[March 1942 Tønsberg, Norway]_

_[a villager, Jan, is running to a church]_

_**Jan**__: [subtitled] They have come for it!_

_**Tower Keeper: **__[subtitled] They have before._

_**Jan**__: [subtitled] Not like this._

_**Tower Keeper: **__[subtitled] Let them come. They will never find it._

_[rumbling is heard and something breaks down the door, the stones killing Jan]_

_[the tower keeper closes Jan's eyes and sees a machine moving away as HYDRA agents come in]_

_[a car drives up with the HYDRA symbol on the hood]_

_[HYDRA agents try to lift the lid of a coffin]_

_**Hydra Lieutenant**__: Open it! Quickly, before he…_

_**Johann Schmidt**__: It has taken me a long time to find this place. [to the Tower Keeper] You should be commended. [to one of his soldiers] Help him up._

_[one of the soldiers helps the tower keeper to his feet]_

_**Johann Schmidt: **__I think that you are man of great vision. And in this way we are much alike._

_**Tower Keeper**__: I am nothing like you._

_**Johann Schmidt**__: No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science._

_**Tower Keeper**__: What you seek is just a legend._

_**Johann Schmidt**__: Then why make such an effort to conceal it? [opens an old tomb and picks up the glass cube from the skeletal remains of an old Viking] The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room. [he turns to face the tower keeper and deliberately drops and smashes the glass cube] It's not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?_

_**Tower Keeper**__: I cannot help you._

_**Johann Schmidt**__: No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some… some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die. [A big tank outside turns his guns towards the village threateningly.]_

_[referring to the carving of the tree on one of the tower walls]_

_**Johann Schmidt: **__Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also. [he presses a button on the carving of the tree and it opens up to reveal the real cube] And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?_

_**Tower Keeper**__: It's not for the eyes of ordinary men._

_**Johann Schmidt**__: Exactly. [he closes the box containing the glowing cube and turns to his soldiers] Gove the order to open fire._

_**Hydra Lieutenant**__: Jawohl! (Yes!)_

_**Tower Keeper**__: Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!_

_**Johann Schmidt**__: I already have. [He shoots and kills the tower keeper]_

_[In New York, at the enrollment facility.]_

_**4F Doctor**__: [off-screen] O'Connel, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry._

_Me:_ _Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there._

_**4F Doctor**__: [off-screen] Jamie pax!_

_[ I'm puts down the newspaper i is reading]_

_**Enlistment Guy**__: It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?_

_Me:_ _Nope._

_[as me is standing half naked in front of the doctor to examine him for enlistment]_

_**4F Doctor**__: Pax. What did your father die of?_

_Me:_ _Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned…_

_**4F Doctor**__: Your mother?_

_Me:_ _She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it. [the doctor looks at my file which shows he has a long list of health issues]_

_**4F Doctor**__: Sorry, son._

_Me:_ _Look, just give me a chance._

_**4F Doctor**__: You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone._

_Me: Is there anything you can do?_

_**4F Doctor**__: I'm doing it. I'm saving your life. [He stamps the card 4F.]_

_[later, I'm at the movie theater]_

_[a commercial about the war is playing before the movie]_

_**Commercial Announcer**__: War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!_

_**Loud Jerk**__: Who cares? Play the movie already!_

_Me:_ _[quietly] Hey, you wanna show some respect?_

_**Commercial Announcer**__: Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high._

_**Loud Jerk**__: Let's got! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!_

_Me:_ _Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!_

_[the guy gets up and looks at him]_

_**Commercial Announcer**__: Together with Allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size._

_[getting beaten in an alley by the loud jerk that was disturbing everyone at the cinema]_

_**Loud Jerk**__: You just don't know when to give up, do you?_

_Me:_ _ I can do this all day. [and attacks the guy again]_

_**James Barnes**__: Hey! Pick on someone your own size._

_after saving me from getting any further beatings by the loud jerk]_

_**James Barnes: **__Sometimes, I think you like getting punched._

_Me: I had him on the ropes_

_[picks up me enlistment form from the ground]_

_**James Barnes**__: How many times is this?_

_[reading from the enlistment form]_

_**James Barnes: **__Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?_

_Me:_ _ You get your orders?_

_**James Barnes**__: The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow._

_Me:_ _ I should be going._

_**James Barnes**__: Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up._

_Me:_ _Why? Where are we going?_

_**James Barnes**__: The future._

_[ I hands him the newspaper he was holding, I opens it to see the ad for World Exposition Of Tomorrow, 1943]_

_Next part_


	2. Chapter 2

**James Barnes: **I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here.

Me: Well, I'd settle for just one.

**James Barnes**: Good thing I took care of that.

[_He waves to the dates, Connie and Bonnie, he's lined up_]

**Connie**: Hey, Bucky!

Me: What did you tell her about me?

**James Barnes**: Only the good stuff.

[_music starts playing_]

**Expo Announcer**: Welcome to the Modern Marvels Paviliion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.

**Connie**: Oh, my God! It's starting!

**Mandy: **Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!

[_Howard enters the stage and kisses the announcer_]

**Random Woman**: I love you, Howard!

**Howard Stark**: [_addressing the audience at the World Exposition fair_] Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all.

[_the female helpers take the wheels of the car on stage_]

**Howard Stark: **Yes. Thanks, Mandy. [_addressing the audience again_] With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that.

[_he turns on the switch of his machine and the car starts to hover off the ground_]

**James Barnes**: Holy cow.

[_the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunction and the car falls back on stage_]

**Howard Stark: **I did say a few years, didn't I?

[_everyone laughs_]

[ I've _disappears, and Bucky notices_]

**James Barnes**: Hey, James , what do you say we treat these girls…

[_at a recruitment center_]

**Woman**: [_to her male company, pulling him away from a mirror making him look like a soldier_] Come on, soldier

[ I'm _ steps in front of the mirror but he's too short to fill out the face_]

**James Barnes**: Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing.

Me: You go ahead. I'll catch up with you.

**James Barnes**: You're really gonna do this again?

**me**: Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck.

**James Barnes**: As who? James from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you.

**me**: Look, I know you don't think I can do this.

**James Barnes**: This isn't a back alley, James . It's war!

**me**: I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me.

**James Barnes**: Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.

**me**: What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…

**James Barnes**: Yes!

**me**: …in my little red wagon.

**James Barnes**: Why not?

**me**: I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky.

**James Barnes**: I don't…

**me**: Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me.

**James Barnes**: Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.

**Connie**: Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?

**James Barnes**: [_he turns to the girls_] Yes, we are. [_back to me_] Don't do anything stupid until I get back.

**me**: How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.

**James Barnes**: You're a punk.

[_he walks back towards me and hugs him goodbye_]

**me**: Jerk. Be careful.

[_as James is walking away_]

**me: **Don't win the war till I get there!

**James Barnes**: [_He salutes then starts to walk away_] Come on girls. They're playing our song.

[_me is in a medical examination room when a nurse whispers something inaudible to Young Doctor]_

**Young Doctor: **Wait here.

**me**: Is there a problem?

**Young Doctor**: Just wait here. [_walks out_]

[_I've looks at a sign warning against lying on your enlistment form and starts to get ready to leave_]

[_An __**Enlistment Office MP**__ walks in the room and __**me **__ looks up at him worriedly_]

[_**Dr. Abraham Erskine**__ enters the room as __**Enlistment Office MP**__ quietly leaves_]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: [_to the MP_] Thank you. [_to me_] So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.

**me**: Excuse me?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: Dr. Abraham Erskine. [_walks over and introduces himself to __**me**_] I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

**me**: James pax.

[_**Dr. Erskine**__ starts looking through my file_]

**me**: Where are you from?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?

**me**: [_shakes his head_] No.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: [_flipping through my file_] Where are you from, Mr. pax? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.

**Me **: That might not be the right file.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?

**me**: Is this a test?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: Yes.

**me**: I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance.

[_They exit the room_]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: **Only a chance.

**me**: I'll take it.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?

**me**: Brooklyn. With uncle scrooge

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: [_**Dr. Erskine**__ stamps my form and hands him back his file_] Congratulations, soldier.

[_I've opens up the file and sees that he's been stamped as accepted_]

Me: yes! I going tell uncle scrooge about this.

Next ch


	3. Chapter 3

[_In a HYDRA lab in a very mountainous region_]

**Johann Schmidt**: Are you ready, Dr. Zola?

**Dr. Arnim Zola**: My machine requires the most delicate calibration. Forgive me if I seem overcautious.

**Johann Schmidt**: And are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for a transference?

**Dr. Arnim Zola**: With this artifact, I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all.

[_Schmidt inserts the Tesseract carefully into the machine. Zola starts it up._]

**Dr. Arnim Zola**: Twenty percent. Forty. Sixty. Stabilising at 70%.

**Johann Schmidt**: [_takes over the controls_] I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor. [_He turns the controls up to maximum and blue light flitters through the room._]

**Dr. Arnim Zola**: What is that?

[_after successfully collecting the power from the glowing Tesseract using Zola's machine_]

**Johann Schmidt**: I must congratulate you, Arnim. Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement.

**Dr. Arnim Zola**: The exchange is stable. Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my design, all my designs. This will change the war.

**Johann Schmidt**: Dr. Zola, this will change the world.

[At a US training camp. Steve stands in line with others.]

Officer: [off-screen to other soldiers training] Ready, exercise!

Peggy Carter: Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division.

Gilmore Hodge: What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army.

Peggy Carter: What's your name, soldier?

Gilmore Hodge: Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty.

Peggy Carter: Step forward, Hodge.

[Hodge steps forward, smirking]

Peggy Carter: Put your right foot forward.

Gilmore Hodge: Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like.

[suddenly Peggy punches him hard in the face]

[ drives up]

Col. Chester Phillips: Agent Carter.

Peggy Carter: Colonel Phillips.

Col. Chester Phillips: I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good! [to Hodge] Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do.

Gilmore Hodge: [he gets back up] Yes, sir.

**Col. Chester Phillips**: [_addressing the new army recruits_] General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men… [_he sees me and continues talking_] And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. [_While Phillips talk we see scenes of me unpacking and training where he fails to keep up and gets bullied by the others._]

**Sergeant Duffy**: pax! Get that rifle out of the mud!

**Col. Chester Phillips**: And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.

[_then we see James and some other trainees running up to a waiting Peggy and a flagpole_]

**Sergeant Duffy**: Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move! [_they arrive at the flag pole_] Squad, halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!

**Soldiers**: Come on! Get up there!

**Sergeant Duffy**: [_the soldier try to climb up the pole to no avail_] If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back into formation! Rice! I said fall in! [_I'm pulls a pin out at the bottom of the pole causing it to fall over._]

Me: [_as he gives the flag to Sergeant Duffy_] Thank you, sir. [_He climbs into the car and they drive away._]

[_The soldiers are doing push-ups._]

**Peggy Carter**: Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!

**Col. Chester Phillips**: [_walking besides Erskine_] You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.

**Col. Chester Phillips**: When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him

[_referring to me]_

**Peggy Carter**: [_as Phillips and Erskine arrive she commands the soldiers:_] Up.

**Col. Chester Phillips**: You stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him. [_watching mestruggling whilst training with the other new recruits]_

_**Peggy Carter**__: Come on, girls._

_**Col. Chester Phillips**__: Look at that. He's making me cry._

_**Dr. Abraham Erskine**__: I am looking for qualities beyond the physical._

_**Col. Chester Phillips**__: Do you know how long it took to set up this project?_

_**Dr. Abraham Erskine**__: Yeah, I know._

_**Col. Chester Phillips**__: All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?_

_**Dr. Abraham Erskine**__: Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts._

_**Col. Chester Phillips**__: Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier._

_**Dr. Abraham Erskine**__: He's a bully._

_**Col. Chester Phillips**__: You don't win wars with niceness, doctor. [he takes a hand grenade] You win war with guts. [he throws the grenade at where the new recruits are training] Grenade!_

_[all the soldiers move away quickly but me jumps on top of it covering it with his body]_

_Me:_ _Get away! Get back! [waits for the grenade to go off but nothing happens]_

_**Officer**__: It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation. _

_[ me looks at Phillips and Erskine]_

_Me: Is this is a test?_

_[Erskine looks at Phillips as to confirm his point about choosing me]_

_**Col. Chester Phillips**__: He's still skinny._

_Me: oh boy!_

_Next part _


	4. Chapter 4

[_later that night, I've sits on his bunk reading. Erskine knocks on the door._]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: May I?

Me: : Yeah.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: Can't sleep?

Me: I got the jitters, I guess.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: [_laughs_] Me, too.

Me: Can I ask you a question?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: Just one? [_he sits down facing me]_

_Me:_ _Why me? _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: I suppose that is the only question that matters. [He looks down at the bottle of schnapps he brought with him.] This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the… my people struggled. They… they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the… and the… [he waves his hand] And he… he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, "You." He says, "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. _

[_flashback of how Schmidt takes Erskine's formula and injects himself with it_]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: **Schmidt must become that superior man.

Me: Did it make him stronger? And …

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: Yeah. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion. And his plan kidnapped _Snow White._

_Me: who's Snow White?_

**Dr. Abraham Erskine**: she a princess….. um I mean first Disney pricness of all them, _Snow White is kind woman with sweet heart like yours._

_Me: oh…_ _Thanks. I think. _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: [he pours 2 drinks] Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man._

[ I _holds up his glass to toast_]

Me: To the little guys.

[ [_just as I about to drink from his glass] _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids. _

_[he pours the contents of my glass into his own]_

_Me: All right. We'll drink it after. _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now! _

_[At the Hydra facility, in Schmidt's lab.] _

**_Johann Schmidt_**_: [he turns off the light] Is there something in particular you need? [An artist is painting Schmidt's portrait in oil.] _

**_Dr. Arnim Zola_**_: I understand you found him. _

**_Johann Schmidt_**_: See for yourself. [Zola steps over to the table to find several survaillance photos of Dr. Erskine.] You disapprove. _

**_Dr. Arnim Zola_**_: I just don't see why you need concern yourself. I can't imagine he will succeed. [looking nervously at Schmidt] Again. _

**_Johann Schmidt_**_: His serum is the Allies' only defence against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured. _

**_Dr. Arnim Zola_**_: Shall I give the order? _

**_Johann Schmidt_**_: It has been given. _

**_Dr. Arnim Zola_**_: Good. [he turns to go] _

**_Johann Schmidt_**_: Dr. Zola. [he turns on the lights] What do you think? _

**_Dr. Arnim Zola_**_: A masterpiece. [the artist looks relieved with Zola's assessment] _

**_Johann Schmidt_**_: now find princess Snow white… now!_

_[ me and and Peggy whilst driving through Brooklyn]_

_Me: I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner._

**_Peggy Carter_**_: Did you have something against running away?_

_Me: You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right? _

**_Peggy Carter_**_: I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face_

_Me: I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful… a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…_

**_Peggy Carter_**_: You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?_

_Me: well.._ _This is the longers conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on. _

**_Peggy Carter_**_: You must have danced?_

_Me: Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait. _

**_Peggy Carter_**_: For what? _

_Me: The right partner. _

_[They pull up by an antiques shop and get out of the car.] _

**_Peggy Carter_**_: This way. _

_Me: What are we doing here? _

**_Peggy Carter_**_: Follow me. [They go inside.]_

**_Antique Store Owner_**_: Wonderful weather this morning isn't it? _

**_Peggy Carter_**_: Yes, but I always carry an umbrella. _

_[Peggy leads me into the hidden lab to Dr. Erskine and his team in a big circular room filled with machinery and a pod in the middle.] _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Good morning. [he shakes Steve's hand and sombody takes a photograph] Please, not now._

_[The photographer walks away, I looks at the pod] Are you ready?_

_Me: yeah. [ I nods.] Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat. _

_[In the adjacent observation chamber filled with officials.] _

**_Col. Chester Phillips_**_: Senator Brandt, glad you could make it. _

**_Senator Brandt_**_: Why exactly am I in Brooklyn? _

**_Col. Chester Phillips_**_: We needed access to the city's power grid. Of course, if you'd given me the generators I requisitioned… _

**_Senator Brandt_**_: A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel. [referring to his company] Oh, this is… _

**_Heinz Kruger_**_: Fred Clemson, State Department. [He shakes Phillips' hand] If this project of yours comes through, we'd like to see it used for something other than headlines. _

**_Senator Brandt_**_: [looing down into the chamber at me ]_ _Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich. _

_[In the chamber I've climbed into the pod and lain down.] _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Comfortable?_

_Me: It's a little big. You save me any of that schnapps? _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels? _

**_Howard Stark_**_: Levels at 100%. _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Good. _

**_Howard Stark_**_: We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be. _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Agent Carter? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth? _

**_Peggy Carter_**_: Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry. _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Good. [He takes a microphone and taps it.] Do you hear me? is this on? [to the small group gathered to watch me being prepared to become a super-solider] Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays._

_Me: [after preliminary injection] That wasn't so bad. _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: That was penicillin. [to the others] Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one. [The serum is injected into me_ _] Now, Mr. Stark. [Stark lowers a leaver, the pod moves upright and encloses me inside.] [knocking on the capsule that they've locked me in for the procedure to change him] James , can you hear me?_

_Me: yeah.._ _It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right? _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: [turns to Stark] We will proceed. _

**_Howard Stark_**_: [manages the controls] That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's 40 %. _

**_SSR Doctor_**_: Vital signs are normal. _

**_Howard Stark_**_: That's 50 %. Sixty. Seventy. _

_[as me is screaming in pain as he is receiving the vita rays]_

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: JAMES!_ _[he knocks on the pod]_

**_eggy Carter_**_: Shut it down. _

**_Peggy Carter: Shut it down! _**

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine: Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor! _**

**_ham Erskine_**_: JAMES!_

_ME: No! Don't! I can do this! _

**_Howard Stark_**_: Eighty. Ninety. That's 100 %. [Everything overloads until the reactor closes itself down.] _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Mr. Stark? [Stark opens the pod] _

_[after being transformed into a super-soldier] _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: James! James!_

**_Col. Chester Phillips_**_: The son of a bitch did it. [as everyone poors out of the observation chamber Kruger leaves a small, metal object like a cigarett case behind.]_

_Me: As i stumbles out of the pod supported by Stark and Erskine] I did it._

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Yeah, yeah. I think we did it. _

**_Howard Stark_**_: We actually did it. _

**_Peggy Carter_**_: How do you feel? _

_Me: Taller. And I got big hair…_

**_Peggy Carter_**_: You look taller. _

**_Col. Chester Phillips_**_: How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator? _

**_Senator Brandt_**_: I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor. [He shakes hands with Erskine.] _

**_Dr. Abraham Erskine_**_: Thank you, sir. _

_Next ep_


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"[emKruger detonates the bomb in the observation room and uses the confusion to steal the last vial of the serum./em]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDr. Abraham Erskine/strong: Stop him! [emKruger shoots him and flees with Peggy chasing after him/em]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"[ I've emkneels beside Erskine who points at my chest and dies.]/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em[Kruger shoots his way to a get-away-car but soon after he drives away, Peggy shoots the driver and the car crashes into a taxi so Kruger changes cars.]/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongaxi Driver/strong: What are you doing? Buddy, are you all right? Hey, this guy's been shot!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"[emKruger drives off in the taxi, straight towards Peggy. She shoots at him but he just ducks and keeps going. I shoves her out of the way.]/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPeggy Carter/strong. I had him!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: Sorry! [emhe runs after the cab/em] [emWhile chasing the car he loses control over his new power and crashes into a bridalwear store./em] I'm sorry. [emhe runs out into a street full of cars/em] Whoa, whoa, whoa!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"[emI'm catches up to Kruger's car a the pier and causes him to lose control. Kruger gets out of the car and takes a young boy hostage./em]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMother/strong: No! No! Not my son!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongYoung Boy/strong: Stop it!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMother/strong: Don't hurt him!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHeinz Kruger/strong: Get back! [emKruger with the boy dangling in his arms runs away./em]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongYoung Boy/strong: Let me go!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMother/strong: Let go of my son! Don't hurt him!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: [emas Kruger points a gun at the boy's head./em] Wait, don't! Don't! [emKruger points the gun at me and pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty. So instead he throws the boy into the water./em] No! Don't! [emKruger runs,I've span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlooks down at the boy./em]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongYoung Boy/strong: Go get him! I can swim!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"[emKruger tries to escape in a submarine, but I jumps into the water, breaks the window an pulls Kruger out back onto dry land. As they struggle further the vial breaks./em]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongme/strong: Who the hell are you? And why f**k you doing this!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHeinz Kruger/strong: The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA! And span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstrongMythra/strong span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanis here ..[emhe pops a fake tooth loose and swallows it, he starts to foam at the mouth and then die/em]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: who?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Next part/p 


	6. Chapter 6

[_At HYDRA HQ_]

**Hutter**: The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt. He funds your research because you promised him weapons.

**Schneider**: You serve at his pleasure. He gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries.

**Johann Schmidt**: Reward? Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection.

**Roeder**: You think this is about appearances? Your HYDRA division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway.

**Schneider**: The Führer feels… How does he put it? "The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!"

**Johann Schmidt**: Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work. Let me show you. [_They enter the lab._] Hitler speaks of a thousand-year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals.

**Roeder**: And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic?

**Johann Schmidt**: Science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men. HYDRA is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours.

**Roeder**: Your enemies?

**Johann Schmidt**: My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods.

**Schneider**: Thank you, Schmidt.

**Johann Schmidt**: For what?

**Schneider**: For making it clear how obviously mad you are.

**Hutter**: [_studying a map lying in Schmidt's labor._] Berlin is on this map!

**Johann Schmidt**: So it is.

**Hutter**: You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself! [_Schmidt kills them all with his new Tesseract-powered canon._]

**Roeder**: [_screams before he's desintegrated_] Schmidt!

**Johann Schmidt**: My apolpgies, Doctor, but we both knew HYDRA could grow no further in Hitler's shadow. Hail HYDRA.

?: sir look we find?

**Johann Schmidt**: it the princess..

[ the HYDRA troopers bring Snow White while she tied up ] **HYDRA technicians**: Hail HYDRA! [_raising both arms to salute_]

**Dr. Arnim Zola**: [_when Schmidt turns to him_] Hail HYDRA!

NEXT PART


	7. Chapter 7

[_At the SSR compound._]

Me: [_referring to the amount of blood samples taken from him_] Think you got enough?

**Peggy Carter**: Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years.

Me: He deserved more than this.

**Peggy Carter**: If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you.

[_SSR tech lab with the Hydra submarine_]

**Senator Brandt**: Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers.

**Col. Chester Phillips**: Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car? [_to Stark who is working on the submarine_] What have we got here?

**Howard Stark**: Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology.

**Senator Brandt**: Then who is?

**Col. Chester Phillips**: HYDRA. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings.

**Senator Brandt**: I'm on a number of committees, Colonel.

**Peggy Carter**: HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions.

**Col. Chester Phillips**: HYDRA's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible.

**Senator Brandt**: So what are you gonna do about it?

**Col. Chester Phillips**: Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked.

**Peggy Carter**: Colonel?

**Col. Chester Phillips**: We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight.

Me: Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in.

**Col. Chester Phillips**: You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo.

**Steve Rogers**: The serum worked.

**Col. Chester Phillips**: I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough.

**Senator Brandt**: [_to me] With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Johnathon.._ _More importantly, the country's seen it. [to his aide] Paper.[the aide shows them the news paper ('The New York Examiner' Vol. XCVII No. 33.634, Wednesday, June 23, 1943), headlines: "Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child"] The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?_

_Me: Sir, that's all I want. _

**_Senator Brandt_**_: Then, congratulations. You just got promoted. I think I called you '' Captain Johnathon Rice" _

_Me: I like it.. sir!_

_Me: [ backstage as I s getting dressed in super-hero costume] I don't know if I can do this. _

**_Brandt's Aide_**_: Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kills Nazi's. Bing bang boom. You're an American hero. _

_Me: It's just not how I pictured getting there. _

**_Brandt's Aide_**_: The senator's got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield.__[__as I'm puts on his head mask he pushes me onto the stage]_

_[ Star Spangled Man With A Plan song]_

**_USO Singer_**_: Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?_

_Me: [As women start to sing and dance in the background I've reads:] Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight._

**_USO Singer_**_: Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day?_

_Me: Series E Defence Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun. _

**_USO Singer_**_: Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangeld man with a plan. _

_[ me leads a group of men dressed as soldiers in front of a moving image.]_

**_Director_**_: Cut. Guys, don't look ath the camera. _

_[back to a scene where he's on tour.] _

**_USO Singer_**_: We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win. _

_Me: Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun. _

**_USO Singer_**_: Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can? The star-spangled man with a plan. _

_Me: We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love. [A men dressed as hitler sneaks up on him on the stage.] _

**_Kids in USO Audience_**_: Turn around! He's right behind you! _

_Me: Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us. [The man attacs him and gets fake-punched.]_

**_USO Singer_**_: Stalwart and steady and true, forcefull and ready to defend, the red, white, and blue. Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar. Who's making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we're fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no one but Captain Johnathon Rice. Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The star-spangled man with a aplan! [Scenes show how Captain Johnathon Rice goes on tour around America, appears in comics and films, how he's approached by multiple fans, and generally becomes more liked and famous.]_

_Next part_


End file.
